The Worst Kind of Sickness
by Glittercat33
Summary: Reddie fic. Rated T. Eddie falls for Richie, and Richie tries to seduce him. Happy Valentine's Day, losers!
1. Chapter 1

_Happy Valentine's Day! Woooo!_

 _I would like to dedicate this to a very special friend of mine on Wattpad, Lilycat1327. She writes Reddie/Fack so please go check out her one-shots book._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own_ _IT._**

* * *

 **Eddie**

People say love is a dangerous thing. I never understood why, I thought love was beautiful and pure. But I think I get it now. Now I know what it's like to be in love, and have them not love you the same way. And it hurts. A lot.

When I was younger, I used to dream about my future family. About who I would marry, where we would live, what we would do. Back then, I would dream of a wife, and a life away from Derry. But everything's different now. Now I don't dream of women, but of men.

Being gay isn't a bad thing, at least I don't think so. Many would disagree. My mother, Sonia Kaspbrak, would. I know that for sure. I tried coming out to her once, a couple of years ago. As I'm sure you can tell, it didn't go well. Since then I haven't told anyone.

That's not even the worst part. The worst part is that I have a crush on the biggest douchebag in the school, Richie Tozier. Richie is tall, with inky black hair and big coke bottle glasses. His glasses magnify his gorgeous deep brown eyes that I could stare into for hours.

 **Richie**

My sister would call it 'a friendship that runs deeper than any other'. My father would call it 'sex'. My mother would call it 'family'. I would call it confusing. Love, to me, was irrelevant, at least up until the 7th grade when I got my first real girlfriend. She had dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a contagious smile. Her name was Rosalie. Rosalie and I have been dating since then, about 2 years.

Then there's the small kid who always sits in the front. There's something about him, something different, that I can't place. Not that I care about some nerdy loser anyway.

I have a horrible secret. I haven't even told my girlfriend, because I'm scared she'll dump me for it. We're already on thin ice, and I don't wanna risk it.

My secret? I'm not straight. But I'm not gay either. I'm bisexual, in other terms, half gay, half straight. I like both boys and girls. I've never told anyone, but I would use the phrase 'straight as a semicircle™' to explain it. Get it? Part of a semicircle is straight, and the rest- never mind. I'm outta here.

 **Eddie**

Richie. I saw him looking at me today, during art. He's probably making fun of me, like everyone else in this shitty town. It's not my fault I have a knack for art. I miss elementary school, where people praised you for a job well done. Now everything's different. High school sucks.

Another thing about high school is that everyone's dating someone. I've never had a real boyfriend. I had a 'girlfriend' back in 3rd grade (we 'dated' for a couple hours) but it didn't count. We didn't even hold hands, or touch in any way for that matter. We didn't want to get cooties. Those were the good old days. Back when the worst thing possible was missing recess. When school was easy.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that life was so much simpler back then. I wish it was still like that. Middle school was hard, and high school sucks the life right out of you. And people are so judgy, gossipy, and all around rude. Sometimes I just want to throw myself off a bridge.

 **Richie**

Eddie. That's his name. I knew it seemed familiar.

 **Eddie**

He doesn't even know who I am. My science teacher paired us together for an experiment, and the look on his face... it was almost like I didn't exist in his world.

"Sarah with Ashley, Fred with Sam, Richie with Eddie..." I sat straight up when I heard her pair me with Richie. I was so unfocused, I didn't even hear what we were supposed to be doing. Richie looked around, frowning slightly. When his eyes reached me, I gave him a small wave, and he frowned more. I put my head down, mentally face palming.

"... and make sure you follow all lab rules. And please, work together. Due at the end of class."

I sighed, shaking my head as I built the model bumper. Richie wasn't even sitting with me. I rolled up tubes of paper, making a neat, efficient bumper. When I tested it (alone, Richie was completely ignoring me), it worked great. I wrote down my results, and finished up my conclusion. I glared at Richie, who had come back over to me so he could copy down what I had written.

 **Richie**

Eddie finished the lab by himself. I know that, as a popular jock, I shouldn't care. But it felt different. Maybe it was the angry glare from him when I copied down the answers. Or maybe it was how his nose scrunched up when he got upset. Either way, I had fallen for Eddie, and I couldn't get up.

 **Eddie**

Maybe I was imagining it, but Richie looked almost guilty as he copied from my worksheet. No, it had to be my imagination. Richie didn't care about anyone other than himself, and especially not me. I sighed, nibbling on my pencil.

"You shouldn't do that, you know." I sat up, startled. Richie was talking... to me? "Eating pencils isn't very good for you."

"I know that," I mumbled. "Nervous habit."

"I bite my nails," he admits. "I hate it, but I can't stop."

"Well, that's not much better than pencil wood!" I exclaim. He chuckles, taking the pencil from me. "Hey!"

"Stop chewing," he demands.

"I told you, I can't! It's a nervous habit." Richie and I sit in silence for a few moments, and a smirk slides it's way onto his face.

"And just what are you so nervous about?" He leans in closer to me, until I can feel his hot breath on my face. I close my eyes, trying to slow my breathing. I push him away, opening my fanny pack and taking a puff from my inhaler. The bell rings, and the rest of the students leave.

"Hmmm?" He hums, trying to make me answer. I try to take my pencil back, but he moves his arm out of my reach. I stretch as far as I can, making my seat tilt. I fall forward, landing straight into Richie's lap.

"I believe you've fallen for the one and only Richie Tozier, love."

* * *

 _Wowow I suck_

 _Comment if you like it plz! I read every last one :)_

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

 _Meow_


	2. Chapter 2

_I have another chap for you! Enjoy, have a happy Valentine's Day! :)_

 _I would like to dedicate this to a very special friend of mine on Wattpad, Lilycat1327. She writes Reddie/Fack so please go check out her one-shots book._

 _Well I asked a friend for help and she suggested angst, so here ya go!_

 _Filler chap :(_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own IT.**_

* * *

 **Eddie**

I could feel the heat behind my cheeks. I looked up slowly, only to see him staring right back at me.

"That was smooth as hell."

"Thanks." Richie smiled and helped me up. We sat like that for a few moments, watching each other. "Well, um, I should be going..." He trailed off, mumbling something about math.

"No, wait." I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to me. "Stay."

"Well, if you insist! Math doesn't matter anyway," Richie remarked. I rolled my eyes, giggling a little to myself.

"We should probably get out of here though," I say, referring to the science room.

"Follow me." He grabbed my hand and led me to the locker rooms. We hid in a stall, and the floor was still wet from somebody's shower.

"Richie what-"

"Shhh!" He whispered. I held my breath as the football coach walked by. I exhaled quickly once he had passed. Richie led the way to the pool, and we sat by the side together, feet dangling in the water. Richie wrapped his arm around me, and pushed me into the pool. I ended up underwater, Richie's faint laughter in the background. I sunk deeper, running out of air.

"Eds?" He calls. "Eddie?!" And everything goes black.

 **Richie**

"Eddie?!" Panic finally overcoming me, I jump in with a loud splash, pulling Eddie up to the surface. "Can you hear me?" No response. I bring him up to the deck, pulling off his shirt and pushing on his chest, attempting at CPR. His heart is beating, I feel the faint thump though his chest. But his breathing is almost nonexistent. I keep pushing at his chest, trying to pump air into his lungs. Eddie coughs, spewing water everywhere, and rolls over.

"Eddie!" I exclaim, my voice filled with worry. "Are you ok!?" He nodded, sitting up.

"Inhaler," he croaked. I run over to where he had put his fanny pack, over with his binder and books. I take his inhaler, place it in his mouth, and pump it a few times. His breathing evens out, and I sigh in relief.

"I didn't know you couldn't swim."

"It's ok." He pauses. "Can you teach me?"

 **Eddie**

"Sure can!" He grabbed my hand, helping me up. Richie pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side, and took off his glasses. He backed up, ran, and jumped right into the pool! I watched in shock as he went underwater, popping back up to look at me.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Richie smirked. My jaw dropped. He was gorgeous, water dripping down his face, hair plastered to his forehead, it was all so perfect.

"Hello? Earth to Eddie?" Richie called. This snapped me back to attention.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"Aww, bubba, were you admiring me?" Richie mocked. My face flushed.

"N-no," I decline.

"Well, I understand why, who wouldn't want to stare at this!" He exclaimed, gesturing to his body. I sigh, knowing that I couldn't get out of this. I self consciously wrapped my arms around my chest, frowning.

"Well, get in!" I trod over to the ladder, climbing down. I feel the cold water hit my skin for the 2nd time, making me shiver with discomfort.

 **Richie**

I swim over to Eddie. He's hanging onto the ladder in the deep end, with his eyes squeezed shut.

"How's the water?" I laugh. His eyes open, and I see his beautiful brown orbs staring back at me. "C'mon, I'll help you to the shallow end." I held my hands out best I could, and Eddie jumped off the ladder. I grabbed him with one hand, using the other to grab the wall. I pull Eddie up to the wall, allowing him to make his way to the shallow end by himself. I swam alongside him, giving Eddie his freedom.

"Why is it so cold?!" Eddie exclaimed, shivering.

"Tell you what, how 'bout I help you with that?" I swim closer to the wall, and embrace Eddie in a big hug. His skin feels soft, but slightly chilly. "Better?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the pool temperature!"

"Wait here," I instruct. Eddie opens his mouth to object, but I'm already climbing out of the pool. "Don't let go of that wall." I sneak back into the locker room, and grab the key to the pool office. I run back to Eddie, checking on him.

"Eds?" I call.

"Don't call me that," he mumbles. I peek over the side, and see Eddie still hanging on to the wall, pouting.

"Almost done." I unlock the pool office, and search for the thermostat. I turn the temperature up to 80° F and jump back in. It's already heating up, and Eddie had found a heating vent. He was curled around it, with his eyes closed contentedly.

"So do you want to learn how to swim or not?" I question. Eddie opens his eyes, and blinks a few times.

"I guess so."

"Well then, let's get started! First of all, treading water. Like this," I demonstrate how to tread, and then help him with it. "That's it, perfect." I let go, letting him do it on his own. "You can stop now." Eddie stopped paddling, putting his tippy toes on the pool floor. It was shallow, only 5 feet, but his head was barely above the water.

"I thought you said this was the shallow end! Why is it so deep?"

"It is the shallow end, shorty. Now I want you to try ducking underwater. Hold your breath!" I duck under, and pop back up. "Now you try." Eddie followed what I did, gasping a little when he surfaced. He rubbed his eyes.

"It burns!" Eddie shouted, wiping the water away.

"That would be the chlorine," I snicker. "But good job."

I helped Eddie learn how to swim for the next hour, and by the end of the day, he was able to swim in the deep end without help. I was so proud of him, and proud of myself, too. And now, since he could swim, we could go to my secret hang out together.

* * *

 _So, as we can tell by this filler chapter, I suck. Sorry! But there's a lil bit of angst there to spice things up. Well the next chapter will be more interesting, so stay tuned!_

 _Meow_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reading this far, and sticking with me!_

 _I would like to dedicate this to a very special friend of mine on Wattpad, Lilycat1327. She writes Reddie/Fack so please go check out her one-shots book._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

 **Richie**

I pick up the phone, and stare at it. _Relax Tozier, you can do it. It's just a simple question._ I slowly dial Eddie's number, pausing after each digdet. _Would he say yes?_ _Just do it already._ It starts to ring, and I hang up, slamming the phone into the receiver. _Wimp._

"Stop." I say out loud. I put my head in my hands, sighing. I shakily pick up the phone, and dial Eddie's number again. I put the phone to my ear, listening to the rings. Someone picks up, a woman.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I talk to Eddie?" I ask politely.

"Yes, just hold on a moment." There was a pause, then faint yelling. "Edward! Phone for you!" She then returned to me. "Who are you?"

"One of his friends."

"Name?" She asks suspiciously.

"Richie." There was some shuffling, and Eddie was there.

"Hello?"

"Hi Eds!" I greet.

"Richie?"

"You know it! Now, are you busy tomorrow after school?" I question, crossing my fingers.

"No..."

"Well, why don't you come with me to my hangout? Oh, and bring some trunks, we're gonna swim!"

"Ok, but I have to be home by 4."

"That's fine. I'll be your escort." Eddie giggled, making me smile.

"Sure. Bye!"

"Bye."

I put the phone down, doing a little victory dance. Sure, it wasn't your traditional way to ask someone out, but it worked! Now I just had to wait til tomorrow.

School was long and uneventful, and classes seemed to last for eternity. I sat in my last period class, history, watching the clock. I tapped my pencil on the desk, standing up the second the bell rang. I ran to my locker, opening it. I push stuff around until I find my swim trunks. I push the door shut, and head for Eddie's locker. He's already there, with swim trunks in his hand. He lit up when he spotted me.

"Richie! Where are we going?" Eddie asked excitedly.

"Just wait and see." I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside to where our bikes were resting. We biked to the quarry, I led the way, Eddie close behind. "Welcome to the quarry, Eds." Eddie was astonished. He carefully stepped to the edge, looking down. He scrambled back to me.

"Are we gonna jump? Off _that_?"

"You betcha!"

"Do we have to?" Eddie looked uncertain.

"I'm afraid so, Eddie Spaghetti."

"Don't call me that!"

"I know you like it," I taunt. "Now, change into those trunks and let's go!"

"Change...?" Eddie frowned.

"Yes, just turn around and do it." Eddie sighed, but followed my instructions. I changed too, throwing my clothes over with Eddie's. He stared uneasily at the ledge, biting his lip.

"Is there any other way to get down?" He wondered, fidgeting with the string on his swim trunks.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not that bad," I paused, thinking for a moment. "We can even jump together if you want." He looked up at me, nodding slowly.

"I guess..."

"That's the spirit! Alrighty Eds, ladies first!" I exclaim, gesturing to the ledge.

"But you said-" I put my finger on his lips, shushing him. He pushed it away quickly, rambling about germs. "That's disgusting! Do you have any idea how many germs are on your fingers? Over 2 million! 2 million germs you just touched my face with! And-"

"Oh, shut up." I grab his hand, and jump right over the cliff, dragging Eddie down with me. In the air, I feel his grip tighten on my hand, his small fingers entwined with mine. We collide with the water together, and surface. "Now wasn't that fun?"

"Sorta," he mumbled. We swam to the shallow water, almost to the shore line. He looks into my eyes. "Richie, why did you ask me to come here?" I stiffen at the question, trying to think of a quick joke.

"Well," I frantically searched my head. "I, uh, wanted to see if you would jump or not," I lied, grimacing slightly.

"Oh." Eddie turned away so I couldn't see his face. I immediately felt bad for lying to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth. Plus, I still had a girlfriend, and I wasn't about to cheat on her.

"Eds-"

"Don't call me that," he reminded. "I hate it."

"Sure you do," I teased. "But could we do this again? If you want I could invite some of my friends to come, I'm sure they'll love you!"

"Ok."

"I'll see you then. Bye Eds!" Eddie gave me a look, sighing.

"Bye."

* * *

 _Ok, sorry it's late! I've been watching a lot of tv..._

 _Please review and tell me what you think (or a quick 'yes' or whatever idc) I love getting reviews! Don't be silent readers!_

 _Meow_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dedicated to Lilycat1327_

 _Love you all! *blows kiss*_

 ** _TRIGGER WARNING!: IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, DON'T READ IT!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

 **Richie**

"I knew it," Rosalie said, shaking her head. "You forgot." At those words, I panicked. What did I forget? She scoffed at me, frowning. "You don't even know what I'm talking about, do you?" I shook my head. "Fine. We're over." Rosalie stood up, leaving me bewildered. "Happy anniversary." She watched as I groaned, remembering.

"Rosalie-"

"Save it. We're done. Goodbye, Richie Tozier." Rosalie stormed out, leaving me behind. Looking on the bright side, now I could hook up with Eddie without cheating. I should've broken up with Rosalie a long time ago, but I didn't want to hurt her. Even the Trashmouth has a heart. But at least I have Eddie.

Eddie.

He's so perfect, with his chocolate brown eyes, his fanny pack, and those damn freckles sprinkled over his sun kissed skin. But Eddie's straight, at least I think so. And even if he wasn't, why would he date me? He's so sweet and kind and innocent- everything I'm not.

 **Eddie**

I sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I had the most wonderful time with Richie, even if it was just as friends. The phone ringed, making me jump in surprise. I groaned, getting up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Eds." It was Richie! I smiled a little, happy that he had called again.

"So, uh... how are you?" I mentally smacked myself for that one. I heard him chuckle to himself on the line.

"I'm ok, what about you?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good. Hey, I was wondering if maybe we could meet up again? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Rich. When?" I questioned.

"Well, how about now? I can come pick you up and we can walk together for awhile," Richie suggested.

"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye!" I hung up the phone, doing a small dance.

«»

"Eds... I need to talk." I looked at him, nodding. "So... remember Rosalie?"

"Your girlfriend?" I guessed.

"Well... ex girlfriend, now. She broke up with me yesterday." My heart leaped, and I tried to keep myself calm.

"What did she say?" I wondered. My heart was doing somersaults in my chest.

"I forgot our anniversary," Richie whispered. I made a face, mouth twisted into a frown. He looked at me, and a smile lit up his face. "Eddie Spaghetti, you make the best faces!" He exclaimed. I laugh, and he joins in. Suddenly, I hear a voice from behind us.

"Looks like we got some lover boys! Grab them!" It was Henry Bowers. I felt a pair of hands roughly pull me away from Richie, as the same happens to him. "Well, well, well, what should I do to you two?" Richie spoke up:

"Don't hurt Eddie!" He struggled against the arms restraining him. Henry eyed me, mouth turning up in an evil smirk. Uh oh.

"Belch, Patrick, follow me. And bring them." Henry led the way off the road, into the woods. The one holding me brought me to Henry, and Richie was dragged to the side.

 ***WARNING***

My wrists were tied above my head with some rope, as were my ankles. I was laid on the ground, and Henry stood above me. I shivered nervously, unsure of what he was planning. He knelt down, and pried my legs apart, sitting in between them so I couldn't close them. I watched in fear as he reached for my shorts, tugging them down. He rubbed my crotch, making me squirm and whimper.

"You like that, wheezy?" Henry taunted. He reached into my boxers, squeezing my dick tightly. I groaned in pain, and Henry ran his hands all over me. I heard a short yell from where Richie was, and Henry was knocked down. I could hear Richie and Henry fighting, and then it went silent. I started to cry, assuming Richie had lost. The winner came over to me, and I whimpered quietly, bracing myself. When I felt the rope around my wrists being untied, I realized that Richie must've won.

 ***WARNING OVER***

"Rich?" My voice sounded so weak. I hated it.

"I'm right here, Eds." The pressure around my wrists was released, letting my hands go. Richie went to work on the rope around my ankles, untying it. He helped me sit up slowly. The rope had cut into my skin, leaving shallow cuts and rope burns. "C'mon, I'm taking you to my house."

I had to lean on Richie as we walked to his house. I felt so sore, and the exhaustion was kicking in. I yawned, feeling the sleepiness wash over me like waves at a beach. Richie came back with some bandages and some antiseptic, putting it on my wrists and ankles and wrapping them up. He carried me to his bed, and I fell asleep quickly.

«»

When I woke up, I saw Richie in the bed beside me. My face flushed red in embarrassment, remembering what had happened yesterday. Luckily Richie was still sleeping, so no one saw me. I carefully stood up, being aware of my bandaged ankles and wrists. I slowly walked to Richie's bathroom, using it and washing my hands well before getting back in the bed.

"I thought you had left!" Richie exclaimed, making me jump in surprise.

"Jeez Rich, maybe not scare me next time!" I laughed. Richie's expression changed to a serious one.

"So how you feelin'?" He asked.

"A little better, it's not as sore but it's just... I was... he... I was so _scared_ , Rich." He nodded, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"It's ok. You're safe now," He murmured. I buried my head in his chest, finding comfort with him. I smiled softly into his shirt, inhaling his scent. He smelled like cigarettes and alcohol, but he also smelled like pine trees. I love pine tree scent. "Hey Spaghetti, how about we get some breakfast, alright?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 _It took SO LONG sorry! I was preoccupied with my Reddie one-shots... (Hey you yeah you like you should read them) but at least it didn't take a month! Lol_

 _Meow_


End file.
